Anything is possible
by youreherewithmexo
Summary: "I love you, Santana.  I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that, because of that, I think anything's possible." Set after "New York". The two best friends decide what to do with their feelings.
1. Getting together

Chapter 1

"_**I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that, because of that, I think anything's possible**_."

Those few sentences made Santana's heart skip many times when she first heard it, and it still did.

Brittany was definitely right, she loved Santana more than anything, she was her best friend and was always at her side no matter what. Everything got better over the summer for the two friends.

It all happened one rainy night during June. Brittany was spending the night at Santana's house after having a long movie-marathon. Thoughts kept circling around Santana's head, she couldn't take it any longer, she had to do what she's been dreading.

"Britt, I got to tell you something." She said, nervously.

"What is it, Santan?"

"Remember that day when I told you I wanted to be with you and you totally blew me off for wheels?"

She still couldn't bare that memory, it really hurt her. Her best friend, her one true love, blew her off. Ever since then, she had been miserable.

Santana continued. "Well, since you and Artie pretty much broke up, I was wondering If you would maybe consider my offer…" she was positive this is what she wanted to do, she needed Brittany more than anything and she wasn't going to rest until it happened.

"Santana, are you sure? Like I said after Nationals, I love you more than anything, and I do want to be with you, but…"

'_but?' _Santana thought in her mind, that wasn't a good thing to hear when getting an answer you _really _want.

"…are you sure that you're ready to do this? I mean, I know how difficult it would be for you to come out to everybody, all the talking behind your back, the looks, and the disrespect that Kurt got?"

"Britt, there comes a point in your life when you realize that none of that matters to you anymore, that you would be willing to go through anything to be with the one that you love. After a _long _time thinking all of this through, I think that yes, I am ready for this. People want to talk crap? Let them, they're forgetting who I am. I don't tolerate bitch talk. Bring it!" Her voice was certain, she wanted this more than before.

Brittany walked closer to Santana and gave her a big, gentle, hug. "I love you" she whispered into the Latina's ear.

They gave each other a comforting smile. They finally settled their feelings for each other and they didn't care what people thought about it.


	2. Telling the Glee Club

Chapter 2

Today was the day. School was starting back up and Santana didn't want to face senior year. She was ready to graduate and never have to worry about high school ever again. She walked through the front door embracing herself for a year full of work, drama, singing, drama, parties, drama, fun and more drama. Drama came naturally to Santana. No one outside of the glee club really seemed to talk to her as much as they used to (after she quit the Cheerios that is), but somehow they were all still afraid of her and talked crap.

"Santana!"

The voice made Santana jump, she wasn't expecting her name to be called that loud during school. She was startled. Who would be calling her name not even five minutes of being in the school?

_Brittany. _

Santana smiled as the blonde made her way over to her locker. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in 3 days and she missed her like crazy.

"Hey boo!" Brittany said excitedly as she reached Santana.

The two girls gave each other a big hug like they haven't seen each other in years, that's what it felt like to them. Going a few days without seeing each other was torture for the both of them.

"Are you ready for this year?"

Santana looked around her cautiously. "Not really, but it's here and it's time to get all of this over with."

"Santana, everything is going to be okay, trust me. I don't care what people think about me, you don't care what people think about you. Everyone here knows who we are and we're popular. No one is going to judge us after they know." Brittany sounded so sure about it.

"I hope your right" Santana's voice was shaky, a little undetermined.

*ring*

"Well, there's the bell, I'll see you in glee" The blonde said after hugging Santana one more time before walking to class.

Classes went by slowly for Santana, probably because she was anxious to get to her favorite part of the day: Glee Club. Today, however, she was kind of dreading it. She knew she had to come out to everybody in it, not just being a lesbian but being with Brittany. All of them knew that they were the best of friends and did everything together, including fooling around but they didn't know that they were actually attracted to one another. Glee was their family, heck, it was the whole club's family, and she couldn't keep them out of this big part of her life. She knew they would be supportive of her no matter what the deal is, but she was still nervous.

She walked into the choir room scoping out the place looking for a seat to sit by one of her closest friends. She found Brittany in the front row so she decided to sit in the chair to the right of her.

"Are you ready to do this, Santana?" Brittany asked, lowly.

"Uhm, yeah I guess, I have to get it over with sometime, might as well be now."

Everyone came into the classroom in groups. Sam was with Mercedes, Kurt with Blaine, Mike with Tina, Artie being pushed by Puck and Lauren at his side, Finn with Rachel, and Quinn by herself.

After everyone took their usual seats, Mr. Schue walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey , guys! I hope everyone's summer went great! I'm glad to be back and to be seeing all of your smiling faces! Does anyone have anything that they would like to share with us before we get started?" He said with great enthusiasm.

The only person's hand that shot up was of course Rachel's. She walked to the front of the class with her head held high like she owned the place. Honestly, Santana was still mad at her for making them lose nationals, but whatever.

"I know you guys may be still upset with Finn and I for costing us nationals, but just to let you know, we're going to be even stronger this year than we were last year. I know in my heart that this time, we will give it everything we have plus more and we will win that trophy!" Rachel's smile seemed to be contagious or maybe everyone was just in a good mood, they were all smiling.

"Thank you, Rachel" Mr. Schue said when she took her seat next to Finn.

"Is there anyone else that would like to say something to us?"

"Here goes." Santana thought in her head. "All or nothing."

"Uh, I would like to say something, Mr. Schue." She had nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, Santana. The floor is yours." Mr. Schue walked over and sat down next to Artie.

Santana walked up to the front of the classroom with Brittany right behind her for support.

"As you all know, I'm top bitch at this school, I don't take peoples crap and I don't let things get to me, that's who I am. But there's a new part of who I am…"

Everyone looked at each other with confusing faces, not knowing what the Latina was about to tell them.

"What is it, Santana?" Mercedes asked, anxiously.

"…I'm a lesbian." She grabbed Brittany's hand. "I'm in love with Brittany and we have been together since June."

Everyone's jaws practically dropped, they did not see this one coming at all. Santana was known for sleeping with pretty much every guy in the school. This was big news for the club. Everyone was whispering things to each other and it made Santana feel super uncomfortable.

"I knew they wouldn't accept me for who I am, Britt. Why can't they understand?"

"It's going to be okay Santana, you still have me" Brittany said trying to comfort her girlfriend.

All of a sudden there were arms wrapping around the both of them. Santana looked up and saw Kurt and Blaine hugging her and Brittany. Of course _they _would be more than okay with this, they _were _gay after all.

Then the whole glee club got up and surrounded the two girls and attacked them with comforting hugs.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and squeezed their hands together with a smile. They knew with their friends, that everything would be okay.


	3. Telling Mother Lopez

Chapter 3

The first day of school was finally over. That whole day was a big struggle for Santana. She had to tell the Glee Club about her and Brittany and she was scared to how they would react. Sure, everyone in there treated everyone good and they accepted who they were and what they did, but still for some reason, it was hard on her.

Santana was rethinking over the whole day through her head the whole ride home. She lived about 20 minutes away from McKinley, so she had some time to think. After what seemed like a long time, she pulled into her driveway. She collected all of her stuff and got out of her car to walk to the front door. She fumbled around with her keys trying to find the right key to her door. Finally, she unlocked it and walked inside to her room to set her things down. After doing so, she headed down stairs into the living room to where her mother was. Her mother still didn't know about her and Brittany and she figured she had to tell her.

Santana had a lump in her throat by the time she got to her mom.

She was folding laundry and watching tv.

"Hey honey, how was your first day of school?" Her mother asked softly.

This was it. She had to confess everything to her mom in order for her to understand why it was so…different.

"It was okay, I guess, kinda different and weird."

"Why is that?" Her mother said, while turning off the tv to listen to her daughter.

"Well, I should tell you about this summer first before I tell you that." She said, still really nervous.

"…Continue" Her mother looked confused. She had no idea what her daughter was about to tell her and to be honest, she was kinda nervous.

"This summer I realized I had even deeper feelings for someone, someone really close to me, so I told them about it and they felt the same. So, we've been together since June. This isn't a big problem for us but it _will _be a problem to people in school when they find out. It's not normally a person I would have feelings for and a lot of people at school don't like the idea of it." Santana felt her heart beat really fast and felt a little relieved that she got that part over with.

"Honey, this would be better to understand if you told me who you were with" Her mother had a small smile appear on her face, happy for her daughter but concerned as to why people wouldn't like her with this person.

"Uhm, it's Brittany…"

"Brittany? Since when are you a lesbian?" Her mother started freaking out a little bit, still surprised to what her daughter told her.

"I wasn't sure at first, I could feel me getting closer and closer to her and I just thought it was because she was my best friend, but towards regional's I kept thinking about her and I felt feelings for her. I told her about it and she rejected me and said she was going to stay with her boyfriend and that really hurt me." Santana started to cry when she thought of that. "S-So I dated a guy who's actually gay, though he won't admit it to anyone, to cover up my feelings. Then Brittany and her boyfriend broke up and I comforted her and I just kept getting closer and closer to her. After national's she told me that she loved me and she thought anything could happen, so I took that to heart. Then one night we were talking about it and we decided to get together." She felt so much better after telling her mom about a very big thing in her life that she had been hiding.

"…Well, that was…sorta beautiful" Her mother trailed off looking for words to say to her.

"How so?"

"Well, I always knew you and Britt had a really good friendship and knew you guys were close and all that, which I've always thought was good. But what you said about what happened and how you started crying and all that, I could tell how much you _really care _about her. I don't care that you're a lesbian, Santana, I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"I know mom, I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, dear" Her mother gave her a warm smile and got up and hugged her daughter really tight. "I'll be here for you no matter what happens, okay? And if anyone gives you any crap, come to me and I'll deal with them."

Santana chuckled. "Thanks mom, I love you,"

"I love you too." Her mother said.

"Everything is going to be okay" She said after her mother walked out of the room. "Everything is going to be okay".


	4. Date night

Chapter 4

After the first day of school, the whole week seemed to go by pretty fast. It was Friday afternoon and Glee Club was just ending for the day. Santana was thinking throughout the whole class and the bell suddenly went off, causing her to jump and come back to reality.

"I'll see you guys on Monday!" Mr. Schue said as everyone was walking out of the choir room.

"Hey Britt, I wanna ask you something" Santana was jogging to catch up to her girlfriend outside the class.

When she got caught up to her, Brittany gave her a hug. "Yessssss?" the blonde said.

Santana laughed at Brittany for dragging out the word. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadstix with me tonight. On a date, of course" she said, winking. "Oh, I'd loved to!" Brittany said with excitement. "Sweet, I'll pick you up at 7" the tanned girl said while they got to the parking lot. They gave each other a quick kiss bye before walking to their cars.

After Santana finished getting ready that night, she sent Brittany a text telling her that she was on her way.

**To: Britt**

**I'm on my way to come get you, babe (:**

**-San**

It wasn't a minute later until her phone vibrated, flashing "1 new message" on the screen.

**From: Britt**

**Okay! Xo**

She smiled at the message and grabbed her keys off her dresser and walked to her car. After ten minutes, she pulled into Brittany's driveway. Shortly after she pulled in, Brittany got to her car and got in. The second she sat down, she was greeted with a passionate peck on the lips.

After being at Breadstix for an hour, they were almost done with their dinner. The date was going really good and it was a lot of fun. They ate, talked, joked around, played footsie, and enjoyed each other's company. After they paid their bill, they sat there for a few more minutes finishing up their conversation.

Santana leaned across the table and kissed Brittany on the lips. "I love you, Britt" she said when they pulled apart. "I love you too, Santana." They both smiled at each other before getting up. They grabbed each other's hands and walked out to Santana's car, talking and laughing.

What they didn't know was that their former teammate from the Cheerios, Zoey, was there and she saw the whole thing.

After Santana dropped Brittany off at her house and arrived back at her house, she went upstairs and got ready for bed. She spent a while in the shower and then she got dressed into some pajamas. She laid down in her bed and picked up her phone. The screen read **10:45 pm. **She dialed her girlfriend's number before she went to sleep. Her phone rang three times before she got an answer.

"Santana! I was just about to call you!" The hyper girl said excitedly through the phone.

Santana laughed, "Well, two great minds think alike I guess. What are you doing?"

"I just got done giving Lord Tubbington a bath."

"Uhh, Britt, Cats hate water…"

"I know, that's why I put a shower cap on him" she said being completely serious.

"Ha, wow Britt. Anyways, I just wanted to call and tell you that I had a lot of fun tonight on our date"

"Me too!"

"I'm gonna go to sleep though, I love you, Britt, goodnight" She said, smiling.

"I love you too! Goodnight!"

Santana closed her phone and put it on her bed side table and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5

Monday morning Santana woke up to her alarm beeping, gradually getting louder as it kept going off. She fumbled around with her eyes still partially closed trying to turn off the annoying, loud, beeping sound. Once her eyes got use to the light shining through her window, she got up and walked to her bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face to wake her up. After she brushed her teeth, straightened her hair and got dressed, she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She made her way to the fridge scoping the whole thing out trying to find something to eat. Some left over pizza from the night before caught her eye. She took it out and warmed it up in the microwave. Once it was done, she grabbed her backpack and pizza and walked out the door.

Once she arrived at school, she grabbed all of her belongings and walked inside to her locker, which was right next to Brittany's. She hadn't seen her girlfriend since their date the previous Friday night and she was anxious to see her beautiful face again. After she grabbed her books, Brittany was next to her.

"Hey Britt" Santana said, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sanny!" The blonde said, jumping up and down.

They hugged each other really tight, not wanting to let go of each other. This is where they belonged, together. Not caring about anything else or anyone in the world, all free of worries.

Suddenly, the bell rang telling McKinley students to go to first period. The two girls finally released each other so they could start walking. Instead of holding each other's pinkies like they always did, they held hands instead. After walking a short distance, they reached Brittany's classroom. They kissed each other with a quick peck. "See you in Glee club, baby" Santana said as Brittany walked inside her classroom.

Santana was almost to her classroom, smiling the whole time, when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned around quickly, not knowing what was going on. She was faced with her former Cheerios team mate, Zoey. Zoey was around 5'6, blonde hair, tan, with hazel eyes and oily skin from all the makeup she wore. She was a real stuck up bitch.

"May I help you, Zoe?" Santana said with a little bit of attitude. She didn't really like Zoey that much, she thought she was way better than anyone, _especially _her.

"Yeah, I would really appreciate it if you and your-your _girlfriend,_" She said that with disgust in her voice, "would cut the PDA in the school, heck, in public. I saw you two at Breadstix Friday night and it was disgusting! And I'm pretty sure everyone here finds it nasty too, you guys are _wrong!" _

Santana had a really, really angry look on her face like she was about to beat the girls face in.

"Listen here, oily-faced butterchute. You have _nothing _to do with me and Brittany and you better watch yourself. We don't _care _what people think about us, so don't tell us what to do. Do this again, you're gonna be sorry" Santana said, pushing Zoey out of her way to get to her class.

No one was going to tell her what to do. She was the HBIC, from Lima Heights Adjacent, and could kick anyone's ass.

'Bring it' she thought to herself with a smirk on her face.


	6. Staring, comforting, and a scary moment

Chapter 6

The school day went by slower than Santana wished that it would. Ever since Zoey confronting her that morning, she was extremely pissed. She wasn't mad that she said something to her, but when it had to do with Brittany, that's when things got serious. No one was going to stand there and talk crap about her girlfriend who she loved more than life itself. It was rude.

Finally after what seemed like days, it was time to go to Glee Club. At least there, people didn't talk rude about her and Brittany's relationship. Everyone accepted it. Santana was walking through the hall when she noticed that she was all of a sudden getting really rude and nasty stares. 'What the heck is everyone staring at me like that for?' she thought to herself. It continued happening the whole time she was in the hall. She entered the choir room with a fast pace, escaping the hallway and the staring.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Kurt whispered into her ear, noticing that something was up.

"Uhh, nothing…" Shit, she couldn't lie like that to Kurt. He knew exactly what was going on, he's been there before, hell, he's still there but he's got to the point where he doesn't care anymore.

"Santana, you can tell me anything, you know that right? Especially now considering we're both gay."

At that time, Blaine walked into the room smiling and Kurt's face lit up. They greeted each other with a quick kiss and I was smiling big at them. They were seriously the cutest couple I had seen in my entire life. They didn't care about rude staring or people talking crap. They just enjoyed being with each other and they never noticed just how rude everyone is. They just brushed it off and kept walking. Who cared about that kinda stuff? Me. Yes, I know, Me? Santana Lopez caring about what people thought? Yeah, right. But even if I act like I don't care, deep down I really do about some stuff, especially if it was about Brittany.

"Yes, I know that Kurt, uhm…yeah there is something wrong" I said, looking down at Kurt and Blaine's intertwined fingers.

This time it was Blaine who spoke up. "What seems to be the problem? We can help you"

I nodded and began to speak. "Well, this morning I was walking to first period after I dropped Britt off at her class, and Zoey stopped me and told me that me and her were nasty and wrong…"

"Oh no she didn't!" Kurt said, scooting in closer. "I may have to have a word with that girl!"

"No, let me finish. She told me that she saw us at Breadstix Friday night and we need to stop showing PDA in public because everyone probably agrees with her that it's 'disgusting'." She said using air quotes with her fingers. " That didn't really bother me, I just told her that she can't tell us how to live our life. But then walking here, everyone, and I mean _everyone _was staring at me with rude and nasty looks on their face. And I have no idea why, it's kinda freaking me out." Santana had a frown on her face.

Both boys looked at each other and laughed. "Santana…" Blaine said, "The same exact thing happened to us. Well, not Zoey, but other people, and we got rude stares too. It's because this town is homophobic, there's no escaping it. You learn to deal with it though and continue to be happy and have no worries in the world." They smiled at each other.

"But no one outside of Glee club, well, and Zoey, know that I'm a lesbian…oh god…do you think…?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "Honey, I think she might have told people…that's how this school is. Someone knows something big, and it spreads like wild fire. Don't worry though, everyone in Glee is here for you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me" Santana said sharing a small smile.

After her talk with Kurt and Blaine, she started to feel a little better about the whole situation. She didn't notice that everyone was already here and that Brittany was gone. 'Where the hell is she? She was never late to class, well, except for that one time that she fell asleep in class and had a dream that Lord Tubbington was reading her diary, so she rushed home to punish him but she had texted me to let me know that she would be late.' She thought.

After 10 minutes into class, Santana started to get worried. Everyone was noticing a difference in her face and the way she was sitting, it was like she was anxious about something. Just then, Mr. Shue spoke up for everyone. "Santana, is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. All of a sudden, there was a loud, high pitched scream. She noticed the sound of the voice and she jumped out of her chair and ran into the hallway. She didn't notice because she was in a rush, but the whole class was running behind her. There at the end of the hallway, in the corner, was Brittany, being cornered by no other than, Zoey.


	7. Beat down with a happy ending

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to put this up, I went to go see Harry Potter and it was just sooooo amazing that I couldn't think.**

**Anyways, this is going to be the last chapter of this story )': Thank you all soo very much for all the nice reviews and story alerts, it really meant a lot to me! :D I had fun writing this because I LOVEEE Brittana soo very much and I wish they would get together next season. **

**Please check out my other stories and let me know what you think! **

**I love you guys!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the amazing show of Glee, but sadly, only Ryan Murphy does. So lets hope he continues to make us happy with what he does!**

Chapter 7

Santana's heart beat got stronger and stronger, pounding hard in her chest. She was running very fast down the hall, feeling her fists clenching against her body. Her love was being cornered by a bully, who had already threatened her that morning. So many thoughts ran through her mind while she was running towards them. She stopped a foot away from them. 

"HEY! BITCH!" Santana yelled at Zoey.

Zoey slowly turned around looking into the Latina's eyes. "What do _you _want, slut?"

Brittany used her right hand and slapped Zoey in the face, defending Santana. "_No one_ calls my _girlfriend _a slut!" Zoey looked back at the blonde, blood rising to her cheeks, she started to lift her hand up to slap the girl back, but then Santana snuck up behind her and kneed her in the back of the leg, causing her to slightly fall at the contact. She then turned Zoey around and pulled her away from Brittany so she wouldn't hit her.

"First off," Santana said, "You do _**NOT **_try to hurt Brittany ever, clear bitch? And second of all, she didn't even do anything to you to make you do this." She looked over at Brittany and smiled reassuringly. Brittany slightly smiled back, she was still scared.

Zoey clenched her fist together and swung at Santana, right in the eye. Santana had good reaction time so she ducked down once it got close to her. She got back to normal height once she realized she dodged Zoey's hit.

Santana grabbed Zoey by the shoulders and pushed her into the wall of lockers. Hard. She made a fist and went to hit Zoey but the girl dodged it. Zoey looked at her with a smirk on her face. "You are _all talk. _You're always saying how you're from Lima Heights Adjacent and how you can kick anyone's ass that gets near you, HA! You can't even punch me! Good luck trying to stand up for your stupid girlfriend!"

Santana looked furious. She took a quick glance over at Brittany, who was listening to the whole thing, her face looking hurt from what the girl said. Santana looked back at Zoey and got right in her face. "My girlfriend is not stupid!" She backed away a few steps pretending to give up, and then she turned around really fast and charged for the girl, punching her straight in the face, just underneath her left eye. Zoey fell to the ground in utter pain. "That's what you get when you mess with Santana Lopez." Santana said while walking away.

Brittany walked over to Santana, reaching her arms out to hug her. They hugged tightly, never wanting to let go of each other. They looked over at Zoey, who was passed out on the floor in front of the lockers. "Thank you for sticking up for me like that, San." Brittany said softly. "It's no problem at all. She was pissing me off anyways. She came up to me this morning telling me that we were disgusting and it really made me mad. I was gonna beat her up eventually." Santana said, with a smirk appearing on her face.

They grabbed each other's hand and walked over to a seat in the hallway close to the choir room.

"Britt-Britt…" Santana said after a few minutes of silence. Brittany looked at her smiling. "Why did Zoey even corner you in the first place?" Brittany's smile disappeared slowly. "Well, I was walking in the hall on my way to glee, happily smiling and saying hi to everybody. Some people were staring at me rudely but I ignored it and said hi to them anyways. Then Zoey came up to me and smiled and asked if she could talk to me, so I said sure. She lead me down the end of the hallway that we were in and her smile started to disappear, so I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she hates it how you and I go around showing PDA in public not caring about anyone being disgusted by it. She told me that she told the whole school that we were dating and since half the school is homophobic, they told her that she needed to end all this. So I started to yell at her telling her that she can't tell us what to do or how to live our life. That's when she cornered me. She started to say something but then you showed up and…yeah." Brittany started to have a few tears in her eyes.

Santana put her arms around her, pulling her in close for a huge hug. "Shh, its going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay now" she whispered softly in her ear. "S-San, how do y-you know?" The blonde said in between sobs. "I'm pretty sure I just taught her a lesson for not underestimating me. Besides, the whole glee club has our backs. And you know what else?" Brittany looked at her questioningly. "We have each other, and I'm always going to be here for you, to protect you, and to stand up for you. I love you more than anything and I'm not going to let you get hurt." She lifted Brittany's head up and wiped her tears from her face. Brittany's eyes were like glass, really clear and you could tell that she loved her. Santana leaned in meeting Brittany halfway and giving her a short, but yet very passionate kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, both girls were smiling at each other and just staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, too" Brittany said softly.

Santana got up and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Where are we going?" Brittany asked, curiously. "We're going to glee" Santana replied back with a 'duh' tone in her voice. The happy girls walked with a slow pace to the choir room, holding hands and smiling. They walked in the classroom and everyone looked at them wondering if they were okay. Once their friends saw that they were, they all got up from their chairs and crowded around the two girls providing them with their famous group hugs. In that very moment, Santana and Brittany looked at each other and they knew for a fact that they were indeed, going to be okay after all.


End file.
